


Way Back Home [Eng ver.]

by chicinoya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicinoya/pseuds/chicinoya
Summary: "If I'm crazy, what can you do?"
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 6





	Way Back Home [Eng ver.]

**Author's Note:**

> If you can read in Bahasa, you better read that version. The feel is better there.

* * *

"Pieck!"

Porco raised one hand, his expression a little troubled. Seeing Pieck Finger who was standing on the side of the zebra crossing with a slightly dreamy gaze, the young man's concern grew again.

"Porco?" Pieck turned his head, smiling as usual. "Why?"

"Are you going home?" Porco cursed himself. Small polite questions with clear answers.

But Pieck nodded with a laugh, "Then, it's like I'm going to campus again, right?"

The young man beside him chuckled awkwardly, occasionally stealing glances at Pieck who looked calm. Being looked at like that, Pieck finally sighed, still laughing.

"Are you watching me?"

Porco bit his lower lip, nervously. "No, I just—"

"I'm fine, Porco. No need to worry. Surely Zeke told you to always pay attention to me again, huh?"

Porco shook his head quickly. "Not Zeke's order!" he argued straightforwardly. "I want to see you because that's what I want."

Pieck raised an eyebrow, not looking incredulous, but not refuting either. "I'm fine," she added confidently.

Porco was silent.

***

In the past, about a year ago, Porco got to know Pieck through Zeke — who thought of Pieck as his own little sister. Every time he went out with Zeke, the man almost always discussed Pieck, especially about his anxiety.

Zeke said, since that person's departure, Pieck was never the same again. Since Jean Kirstein left, the old Pieck Finger is no longer there.

At first Porco just accepted all of Zeke's chatter with no interest, but after hearing this he became curious too. Unfortunately, that curiosity develops into something else when he actually meets Pieck Finger.

The girl's face that always looks sluggish is the main attraction for Porco. Her weak smile and fragile aura — even though Zeke said, Pieck wasn't at all fragile back then — made Porco want to stay by his side. Even though Pieck never saw him as a man and only considered him a younger brother.

"What are you thinking about?" Pieck tilted his head. Again, that smile.

"It is okay." Porco quickly shook his head. "... Pieck, do you still think about Jean?"

Pieck's hand that was about to ruffle the hair of the young man beside him stopped in midair. "So what?"

_I ... still haven't got enough, have I?_

Of course Porco did not dare to say this sentence.

"I'll just ask," he excused, a little nervous. "You looks ... different."

"I've always been like this." Pieck shrugged, half indifferently. "It's okay, really. You can get used to it later."

Porco gripped his black pants, thinking one more time before actually saying what he had been trying to say.

"Pieck..."

"Mm?"

"Jean is still there, right?" Pieck's eyebrows linked, not understanding. "But he's not here. Not with us anymore. Even so, Jean still exists. Maybe in another world, he looks at the current you."

"Which is now?"

"You always smiles even though you is sad, right? Does Jean like Pieck like that?"

 _Hold the brakes_ , Porco, he told himself. But on the other hand, Porco knew this was his only chance. Unexpectedly, instead of getting angry or slapping him, Pieck smiled again.

The sound of the next stop sign made Pieck stand up. She ruffled Porco's hair, whispering barely audible thanks.

***

In another world, huh? The taste has also been said by Jean. " _If I go, I still see you, you know. I still exist, only we are already in two different worlds."_

At that time, Pieck said Jean was weird and too cliche. But when he heard Porco say it, the taste made perfect sense. Correct...

In another world, can Pieck meet Jean again? It was a crazy thought, because Pieck knew he still had to live in the world — well, Jean said. But Pieck also ... wants to see Jean again.

"If I'm crazy, what can you do?" A grin appeared on Pieck's face, a glimpse of his eyes flashed, the heat he suddenly felt around him — perhaps the effect of his hope and madness, blocking all sounds that should have entered his sense of hearing.

All the voices, except for one, were now heard, albeit slightly dim.

"Pieck, watch out!" Pieck turned his head quickly — too late as his body soared under the solid object across the street.

Pieck Finger was too lost in thought that he forgot that his position was crossing.

The last face he saw was Porco, who ran almost out of breath to get to him, shouting all the foreign words in Pieck's eyes.

 _Wait_. Pieck blinked. _It's not the last face_ , she thought. There was something else ... a little hazy and foggy, but Pieck knew she'd seen right.

"Welcome, Pieck."

In her last breath, Pieck smiled, closing his eyes as she thought to herself, "I'm home, Jean."

___


End file.
